Benson, Stabler, & a game of life
by livielove28
Summary: Questions are raised during a game of Life with Elliot, Olivia, and the rest of the crew from the 1-6. **AU


Olivia woke up breathing in the cool, January New York City air, it was about 7 degrees outside but her boyfriend, with whom she lived with, was not one for cold weather so they kept their cute and cozy 2 bedroom apartment at a comfortable temperature.

Olivia's first thought was why she was the only one in her bed. Not even opening her eyes for the question, his protective arms were missing from around her waist, but then one of her other senses answered that question. She could smell bacon, the simple glorious smell of bacon in the morning made her smile. Days like these didn't come often. The Benson-Stabler apartment was typically a fast pace habitat in the morning. Both getting ready for work, not really having time to eat an actual breakfast, other than Olivia's 'weird healthy green shit' as Elliot called it while he usually munched on a granola bar. But today both detectives were off for the weekend.

Olivia stood from her bed grabbing her boyfriend's gray NYPD sweatpants that were abruptly thrown to the floor during last night's antics along with her t-shirt that had somehow managed to fly it's way to the complete other side of the room. She smiled picking up the shirt her friends from the 1-6 got her. It was a short sleeve navy blue t-shirt, the front said _Panty Police _–a long running joke with the NYPD departments, that was one of the nicknames SVU had acquired- and the back of the shirt in big bold letters said _BADASS BENSON –_a long running joke with SVU, that was one of the nicknames Olivia had acquired- She couldn't help but laugh at the gift her friends and co-workers had given her for her last birthday, It was her favorite present, even if it was just a gag-gift, it was her favorite sleep shirt.

She walked out to the kitchen to see a muscular man standing there wearing only a pair of red boxers. She stopped to admire the view of him dancing around their kitchen with a spatula in hand making bacon and eggs.

Just as he was grabbing the toast out of the toaster she came up behind him wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face into his back, leaving little kisses.

"Morning" She sighed into him.

Pulling her to face him he kissed her lips softly before responding

"Someone slept in" he replied with a wink

"yeah well someone else kept me up all night" she said as she smacked his ass with the plates she grabbed from the cabinet.

"and you enjoyed every second of it" Elliot said letting his ego shine through.

Elliot began filling the 2 plates with eggs, bacon, and toast while Olivia was filling 2 cups of coffee.

"Who all is coming tonight?" Elliot asked setting the plates on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch.

"The usual group, Casey, Alex, Fin, Amaro, and Rollins, Munch said he already had plans, and Mel said she was working. Although I don't believe either of them" People had been curious of the relationship between the ME and Sargent for some time now. "Oh and Alex said she might be bringing a date"

Once a month, on a Friday or Saturday, depending on the work schedule of the detectives and ADA's, they had all made it a point to get together. So for the last few months they had all gathered at Olivia and Elliot's apartment for a game night and truth be told, they always had the best time. Olivia loved their little gatherings. It was quality time with the most important people in her life, her friends, her family, it was always a night full of laughter and fun.

"a date? Anyone we know?" Elliot asked

"I'm not sure, we were supposed to get together for coffee last week but she had a case. Brooklyn DA really has her working her butt off since she came back"

Elliot nodded while eating his crunchy piece of bacon.

"everyone coming around 7?" He asked watching Olivia finish the last bite of food on her plate

"yeah, why?"

"just making sure we had some time to relive last night" He said taking their plates and tossing them into the kitchen sink. Olivia laughed, and laughed even harder when he picked her up and headed toward their bedroom door.

**SVU**

It was 6:15pm when Olivia suggested Elliot call and order the food. She was in the kitchen finishing up making the chicken wing dip and the Taco dip.

She put both dips in the oven to cook and headed toward the living room where Elliot had just finished cleaning up. She sat on the couch wondering how they both managed to shower, cook, and clean and still have 45 minutes to kill. Elliot took a seat next to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her in for a kiss. It started out soft and ended with passion.

Olivia sighed into his chest. Loving that she was cuddled up on the couch with a man she never thought she would be with.

"What game are we playing tonight?" Elliot asked

"Fin texted me earlier saying he would bring over Life"

"Good thing Munch isn't coming, he would have a field day"

the couple laughed thinking about John Munch and his conspiracy's. He had one for everything. 

7pm rolled around and there was a knock at the door and in came Casey Novak, ADA for Manhattan Special Victims, and one of Olivia's closest friends. The two sat in the living room talking while Elliot headed to the kitchen to prepare the snack food. Another knock at the door and it was the rookies, Amaro and Rollins. Elliot wasn't a fan of Detective Amaro when he first started at SVU he was a cocky son of a bitch but eventually he quit the act and started acting normal, for the most part. Amanda was the sweetest of the group but piss her off and lose your head. Next was the arrival of Fin with the pizza boy following. The group was standing around eating, talking, laughing, while Fin and Amanda were setting up the game board. Finally there was a knock at the door Olivia opened it shocked to see Alex Cabot with Trevor Langan.

Alex smiled and simply said "Don't even ask how it happened. Just know it did."

Olivia laughed as the two walked in, the others gave the same look Olivia did and Alex responded in the same way.

Truth is, Trevor Langan was the biggest asshole defense attorney they had known, but he was good at what he did. He helped Olivia once upon a time and she was grateful.

"ight let's get this game started" Fin announced.

They all sat down at the table taking colored cars, Elliot took green, Olivia took purple, Casey took red, Amanda took yellow, Fin took orange, Nick took brown, Alex took pink, and Trevor took blue.**  
**  
A few minutes later Casey was the first to pick her career. Elliot held out the cards to her in fan like style and she picked from the middle she looked at her card and laughed, of course she would pick the lawyer card. Olivia was next and had the same fate as Casey, Olivia in fact picked the cop card. The group laughed once again.

"Even on a night off you two can't stay away from work" Alex said

"It's in our blood" Olivia laughed

The game continued, Amanda became a hairstylist and then shared with the rest of the group that she had decided if she didn't make it through the academy she was going to go to cosmetology school so the pretend career fit. Alex picked the "entertainer" career card and winked at Trevor which didn't go unnoticed by Fin who through a napkin at Alex.

Trevor picked the salesman career card, Nick picked the teacher, Fin became a Vet, Elliot's pick was next.

Olivia fanned out the cards and he grabbed one.

"What'd ya pick Stabler?" Fin questioned

"That's Doctor Stabler to you" Elliot said showing everyone his Doctor career card, everyone laughed

"I sure as hell wouldn't want you being my doctor" Fin said gaining a chuckle from everyone at the table.

Olivia stood up in preparation to get another water bottle, she leaned down and whispered in Elliot's ear

"I wouldn't mind if you were my doctor" she said in a seductive whisper, Elliot blushed.

"I do not even want to know what she just said to him" Fin said noticing the instant redness on Elliot's face.

The group laughed again and Olivia winked.

A few turns later Olivia spun a six, Fin moved her little car six spaces because she was on the other side of the board.

"Here you go Liv, you landed on the baby boy space, little baby Benson-Stabler" Fin said handing her a little blue peg-person for her car.

_baby Benson-Stabler  
_  
She said it again in her head and she got butterflies. It was something that only happened in her dreams, and apparently in the game of life. She laughed at the comment and continued on. As much as she enjoyed the thought she knew it wasn't a possibly, her and Elliot weren't even married and it wasn't something they had ever talked about and honestly, he had enough kids why would he want more.

2 hours later Fin, once again, left in Victory. Just as he had last week in monopoly. The group said their goodbyes leaving Elliot and Olivia alone. They both cleaned up in a very awkward silence; Olivia wasn't sure why Elliot was so silent.

Once the apartment was cleaned up Olivia leaned against the counter watching Elliot put away the rest of the food.

Before she had the chance to ask him what was wrong he had already spoken.

"I'm going to go shower" Elliot said giving her a light kiss on the lips before heading out of the room.

Olivia figured he was probably just tired. She headed to their bedroom, got in bed, and opened her book. To anyone watching it looked as if Olivia was in a very intense state of reading but truth be told she hadn't read one sentence yet. Her mind was wandering to Fin's comment. Before she knew it Elliot was climbing in bed next to her and she still hadn't read a word of her book. She set it on the night stand next to her and turned off her light just before kissing Elliot and telling him she loved him. She rolled onto her side, moments later she felt his arms around her and his body against hers.

"Liv"

"yeah?"

"How long have we been dating?"

"Almost 2 years, why?"

"Wrong, try 15 years. Our relationship started the second you walked through those doors"

"that's true, yet somehow it took us 13 years to realize it, But why are you saying this?" Olivia asked sitting up so she could see his face.

"Have you ever thought about what's next for us?"

"Meaning what? I'm a little confused El"

"meaning the next step in our relationship"

"Elliot Stabler, I hope you aren't asking me to marry you while lying in the middle of the bed. I need more romance than that."

"So you have thought about it?"

"of course I have, I may be a cop but I am still a woman."

"So you're ready for that? You would say yes?" Elliot asked eagerly

"Well now I can't answer that until you ask officially" She said smirking at him.

Elliot laughed.

"Elliot why are bringing this up?"

"When we were playing Life Fin said baby Benson-Stabler, when you landed on that space and well, I wanted it to be real and it got me thinking about how much I love you and how much I want us to be together and how I want nothing more than for us to be a family, a baby and all and I didn't know if you were ready for that or if you even wanted it."

Olivia's eyes got glossy but she blinked it away. She leaned down and brought her lips to Elliot's with a passion filled kiss.

"I'm ready when you are" she simply stated

The couple cuddled into the others body. Both smiling thinking about their future.  
**  
**  
**SVU  
So I planned on this being a one-shot but when I finished writing it I kind of wanted to continue but I don't know. Let me know what you think, if you would read more if I continued it. Alright- gotta go update some more stories, hope you enjoyed it you wonderful humans! **


End file.
